


Spontaneous

by TheMortalMundie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, One Shot, meta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMortalMundie/pseuds/TheMortalMundie
Summary: A quick one shot about spontanuity.





	Spontaneous

"As Dean woke up, he could hear the heavy pounding of the rain. He stretched out his arms with a sigh, then rolled over to see if his angel was in bed still—but he was gone. He looked into the kitchen—Cas had taken the car keys and his trench coat. The clock read 6:47 am. ''Where in hell did he go?'' Dean thought. He shrugged it off and went back to sleep.  
“Hey, are you about ready to wake up?” said a familiar, gentle, voice as the voice lightly kissed Dean’s forehead and caressed his messy morning hair. Dean looked up to see the bluest eyes, no, the most perfect eyes staring back at him. Dean leaned up and kissed Cas, grabbing the back of his head, gently pulling him towards the bed. Cas’ weight shifted onto Dean as he moved onto the bed.  
Things began to escalate and soon they combined to form a ball of love-"  
“No, no, no. No Cas, come check this out,” Dean said as he stared in shock and disgust at the fanfic he had just found in his inbox, “’A ball of love’ can you believe this?”  
“Well yes, it is very common for people to show affection by hugging each other close and kissing,” said Cas—in the most factual, annoying way ever.  
“Thanks for re-confirming my disgust,” replied Dean sarcastically.  
Cas saw his friend in frustration, so what else would an angel do, except open his arms up all the way and waddle over give his partner the biggest hug ever. As he closed his arms gently around Dean—he could feel Dean melt into them-- he enjoyed it there.  
Dean shook as he realized that they were in a ‘ball of love’ like the fic said. “No no no wait. We can’t be the fic—Cas get off.”  
“Why Dean, you enjoy my hugs? And like I said, ‘balls of love’ are common in relationships. It is a really good way of showing affection.”  
“Because I don’t want to be a sappy, normal couple. If we are going to make being work together—I don’t want to be predictable.”  
“Well, then let’s be spontaneous. Would you like to go to Paris today? I could teleport us th---” Cas was cut off by Dean practically flinging himself onto Cas. He started kissing Cas fast and hard. Cas tried to say something, so Dean stopped for a second. “What?” he mumbled breathily.  
“Well, I just said that I enjoy this more than I would enjoy Paris.”  
And just like that they were on the bed—having a ‘spontaneous time’ when they heard someone walk into the apartment. “Damn it,” said Dean. He grabbed his shirt—that he had *just* taken off, and put it back on. He left Cas in the bed, “wait here.”  
“Dean where are you?” called Sam.  
“Right here.” Dean walked out of the bedroom as he was pulling his shirt into place.  
“Whoa dude, did I interrupt something? What hottie do you have in there?” asked Sam right as a shirtless Cas walked into the room, “CAS?”  
Dean turned bright red—Sam didn’t know that he was seeing Cas.  
“Hello, Sam. What’d you nee—” Cas was cut off for the second time today, but this time it was a tad less pleasant—Sam had fainted right of the floor.  
“Well that’s new,” Cas said. He walked over to help Sam, but Dean stopped him.  
“Just leave him there, we can throw some water on him.”  
As Dean walked by Cas to grab some cold water, Cas grabbed his ass—really hard, “Spontaneous,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, this is my first ever fic/one shot I have written-- and I am open to requests/prompts and any other feedback!! Thanks loves <3


End file.
